


Coffee

by YuiSamaa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiSamaa/pseuds/YuiSamaa
Summary: "I really wasn't expecting this" Fon says sighing "After all, his history of girlfriends, have always been women with a strong personality or with a body to make the best top model jealous. It is unlikely of him to be with someone so innocent.""What can I say?" Luce started saying as if she was talking to herself. "... I think coffee brought them together."





	Coffee

On a day with dark clouds that threatened snow with people wearing warm clothes rushed in the streets, a young high schooler ran for school desperately, he obviously woke up late and was now so terribly late.

The young man was known by all as Dame-Tsuna, but his real name was Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, to his friends. He was called Dame-Tsuna simply for not being good at anything, but actually, he had a talent… he could cook like no one else did, he could even be considered a genius, however, as they say it is girly, his skills turned out to be just one more reason for being harassed ...

The reason as he was late is that he spent last night creating a new recipe, and that, when he looked at the time, it was already too late and he got little time to sleep. He could only think "I'M SO LATE! I'M GOING TO BE KILLED BY HIBARI-SAN! "

He saw the entrance of the school and by some miracle he managed to get in time inside the school before the gates closed. Which meant, he would live, but if he didn't want a punishment of a teacher in a bad mood he had to be on time to class.

A new race began.

However, he ended up tripping over his own feet and fall over someone.

The worst was, it was not a simple person he could escape, it was Reborn-senpai the person who scared to him the most at school, for being so cold and virtually freeze a person with a look!

To make the matters worse, Reborn had spilled his coffee over his uniform and over the white snow that now was stained with a delicious espresso. Tsuna almost felt his soul leave his body for his bad luck.

Tsuna took a handkerchief from his pocket and started trying to clean up the uniform of Reborn, but it simply took off the excess of coffee from Reborn's uniform and the stain remained. Tsuna looked in panic to Reborn. "Gomenasai Reborn-senpai!" He said while bending on a 90 degrees perfect angle. He shaked, he didn't know what to do, besides his desire to run away.

"You really are useless." Reborn says poisonously, Tsuna cringes upon hearing that, it was bad enough hearing that from everyone, but to hear that way was really nasty.

Reborn turns back and goes away.

He tried to control himself not to kill anyone.

His espresso had been poured out and it had only touched his lips.

* * *

The next day, Reborn had not bought his precious espresso before school, thus, he was very angry, because it was the second day that he had to go through without any coffee. All he wanted, was to punch the face of everyone who tried to talk to him, or even his idiot fangirls.

When he gets close to the bunch of loud people he calls his friends, who were already inside the classroom, everyone went quiet at the notice of Reborn's bad mood. Everyone knew that the slightest misstep would cost their lives.

"Good morning Reborn!" Greeted Luce ignoring the possible death that she might receive for doing so. Reborn threw an angry look to Luce, but the smile she had on her face didn't flatter, in fact, it did get wider. "What happened to you to be in a bad mood this early in the morning?"

Reborn let out a little of his aura as if to say "I don't want to talk about it." Everyone understood the message, but Luce liked to hear the words come out of people's mouth and continued to insist with that bright smile.

Seeing that it wasn't going to work, some of the Group had the courage to sigh and others to maintain caution. Colonello, with all of his courage, joined Luce with a smile on his face. "Has the cat got your tongue Reborn?" Asked amused, but soon shook in fear when he felt the murderous intent of Reborn climb, but did not shut up. "Or did he drank your coffee?" Asked, everyone contained the laughter, but soon stopped when Reborn looked at them all giving them a look that promised death.

"Today is your lucky day!" Colonello spoke as if he was a television presenter. "Today, you just won a great prize! Answer our little question and it will be all yours! " Exclaimed Colonello using his pencil as a mic and Reborn seemed to get even more irritated by the screaming.

"Who brought you this prize?" Colonello asked while blinking an eye, like a heartthrob of presenter. Reborn took Colonello pencil and snapped it in half showing that Colonello would get the same fate if he doesn't shut up. "All right, all right, I'll tell you." Said Colonello in surrender. "A kouhai of mine came to me pretty rushed and shy asking me to give you this and to give you an apology from his part." Colonello sighed dramatically. "I'm jealous, he's the best cook."

Colonello delivers Reborn a canteen, Reborn opens it and come across the best smell in the world. The smell of coffee well done, nice and hot. He tasted it and could almost admit it was the best coffee he had ever tasted. "Who did this?" Asked Reborn slightly interested and more calm now.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Dame-Tsuna. Although he is a genius in the kitchen and a sweet person. ~ " Said Luce.

* * *

Tsuna was walking along the cold streets of Namimor, he tried to find a new Cafe which was quite famous in recent days for its sweets and coffee. The temperature seemed to grow colder and he was shaking worse than gelatin. The weather was not the best for him at that moment.

Out of nowhere a gust of wind takes his beloved orange scarf, he still tried to catch it but it slipped through his hands covered with white gloves with the number 27 in them. So he got discouraged, he was looking for the Cafe, still in the middle of the cold without his warm scarf. "It can't get any worse?" He asked to himself.

"Dame-Tsuna." A voice said from behind him, he soon recognized the voice. He looked back shaking as much of fear as of the cold, he looked at his senpai who wore semi-formal pants black, a warm black coat, his usual hat with a yellow strap and a lovely Chameleon on it, an yellow scarf around his neck and another orange scarf over his face. Tsuna shakes at the view.

Reborn takes the scarf from his face and sends a death look at the brunette, looks like his eye was starting to twitch, Tsuna was scared to death. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Reborn while he crackled his fingers, ready to make dust of Tsuna.

Tsuna looks Reborn terrified and bows, trembling with fear. "Gomenasai Reborn-senpai!" Said Tsuna trying not to stutter, he had heard that Reborn hated when people stuttered. "In my defense, it was the wind." Tsuna, still trembling, replied trying not to stutter which was quite hard.

Reborn was going to make the younger on powder, but seeing the boy had enough courage to answer, he found it more interesting and fun to let it slip this time. He observed Tsuna more intently and noticed his purple lips and trembling form. He walks towards Tsuna on steady steps. Tsuna just thought "I'M SO DEAD." But Reborn just put the scarf over the head of Tsuna.

Tsuna looked surprised, but soon accepted and put the scarf around his neck, feeling warm again. Reborn continues to walk in one direction until it suddenly stops. "The Cafe is over here." And keep walking. A gaping Tsuna gaping Reborn.

"And one more thing." Reborn spoke suddenly. "The coffee is on your own."

"What?" Tsuna asks, as if the words leave his mouth by themselves. Reborn looked Deathly to Tsuna. "You've got something to complain about?" Tsuna swallow dryly and shakes his head in denial.

Reborn gives a smile. "This kid is fun to tease." He thought maliciously.

* * *

From that day on, they never spoke to each other. None of them wanted to admit that it had been fun to talk together at the Cafe. Reborn refused to admit that it had been kind of interesting to talk to the kid who had innovative ideas and that in the end wasn't THAT dame ... Although he continued to think it was funny the tease him. Tsuna refuses to admit that Reborn wasn't so scary as he looked like, in fact he was funny, despite being a sadist without remedy.

After a long time bringing homemade food, Tsuna forgot his bento, which resulted in the need to go buy something to eat in the middle of the usual cafeteria's mess. Luckily, he managed to buy a sandwich and a cup of coffee. He was very lucky indeed, as had been the last coffee made that day.

"What do you mean the coffee is over?" Someone with a very dark voice, Tsuna knew well that tone. The first thought was to escape, the second was drinking it as soon as possible and pretend nothing had happened, but the third was to give his coffee to Reborn, he liked coffee, but Reborn almost needs it to keep cool.

But how would he do that?

He had an idea. He took a piece of paper on which he wrote, "To Reborn", he would give it to him and then run away like the damned winter's wind.

Tsuna approached Reborn very slowly, whom didn't notice anything because he was too distracted trying kill the woman who made the coffee at school with his eyes, Tsuna touched Reborn's shoulder and while the latter was looking back, he put the coffee in front of Reborn, so that when he turned his head to the front, Reborn was greeted with a coffee right I front of him.

"Was it you?" Reborn asked, staring meanly at the woman, since she kept saying that there was no more coffee. The lady denied some 100 times with her head and then pointed at one side.

Reborn looked on that direction and saw a mop of brown hair running pretty fast out of there while tripping a few times on their own feet. Reborn soon recognized the person and found it odd what happened.

They were not friends. Why did Dame-Tsuna give him his coffee?

Anyway, coffee is coffee and he would never refuse one. He drank while reading the little note with shaky handwriting and a little clumsy.

Honestly the coffee seemed to have a different flavor.

… Maybe ... Sweet?

* * *

Reborn didn't like the cold, he hated wearing a lot of clothes and have numb hands, on the other hand he liked the cold, because it gave him more reasons to drink coffee. Sometimes he thought he was a coffee addict, but after you think about it, it was better to be addicted to coffee than on other things.

He could only conclude that coffee was the best invention ever, even better than Free Wi-Fi. Coffee was definitely the nectar of the gods or perhaps the best thing done to this day.

He seriously thought that he was the person who drank the most coffee at that school, he was right in a way, but there was someone else who drank almost as much as he did and appreciated it as much as him. This was Dame-Tsuna.

Dame-Tsuna arrived late to school and whenever they passed by each other, he smelled like coffee, he saw him drink it at lunch and sigh in satisfaction and even when Reborn was leaving, he could also see him in a coffee shop which has great coffee.

Let's say that Tsuna had won his respect. Who enjoy coffee couldn't be too dame.

"What's your favourite coffee?" Reborn asked out of nowhere. Tsuna was drinking his coffee at lunchtime while trying to warm his hands on the hot cup. He gave a little jump when his senpai had gone to talk to him out of nowhere, what was scary, by the looks of it.

"Eh ... I-I? " Making sure that Reborn was talking to him.

"Obviously, yes, last time I checked, you're the only one here. Unless I'm seeing nonexistent people. " Reborn said trying to be nice. He takes the cup of hot coffee to his lips, enjoying the bitter but attractive taste.

"N-no Reborn-senpai!" Tsuna denied entirely, obviously, he knew his senpai wouldn't be seeing nonexisting people, he was just a little surprised. "Mine is espresso with a bit of caramel ... but I love regular espresso." Tsuna said trying not to stutter as much as possible. It was so complicated to talk to the senpai without getting nervous. Reborn gave of a crooked smile, satisfied with the answer, at the end the Dame had good taste.

"And you senpai?" the brunette asked with interest, but as soon as he realizes he asked, he turns his face away, his cheeks rosy of embarrassment for the words that blurted out of his mouth without control.

Reborn ruffles Tsuna's hair with one hand. "Espresso is my favorite." And he's gone, the smile still on his face.

* * *

Reborn began to pay more attention to Dame-Tsuna and noticed some interesting things… like, when he was nervous he turned his face away, he is very clumsy, but the most interesting thing is that he looked like he had a quite interesting intuition.

He also noticed that Dame-Tsuna suffered of more physical aggression than he thought, he noted but never stopped any. People were cruel and he was no exception, he simply didn't see any reason to stop the attacks. Dame-Tsuna has always been bullied and never said anything so why start to worry about that now?

But one day he really got mad.

Some kids poured a burning coffee over Dame-Tsuna. Reborn became strangely irritated, perhaps by the waste of coffee or because something that Tsuna liked was harming.

"Brats, the fun's over." Reborn appeared, scaring off the kids, making them run at his angry look.

Reborn crouched to Tsuna's height and looked at his soaked shirt. He really didn't have anything to help him out, but since he had started that he would end it. He pulled a white school shirt from his bag and offered it to Tsuna.

"Put this on." Reborn offered, extending the shirt without really minding too much. Tsuna declined with the head without saying a word. "Dress up already." This time Reborn ordered.

"Here?" Tsuna asked stunned with the pain caused by the coffee, it most likely left a burn. Besides he didn't feel comfortable changing his shirt in public, even if there wasn't anyone, let alone in front of a senpai.

"Yes." The response was cold with Reborn already losing patience.

Tsuna begins to remove his shirt with shaky hand and turning his face away in shame, as he was taking off his shirt, he was showing more and more the bruises on his body, some cuts and burns. All of school assaults.

Reborn didn't make any questions, it was obvious that Dame-Tsuna wasn't willing to talk about it, but he couldn't help but bite his lip because of as unknown growing irritation in his chest.

Tsuna picked the shirt and began to dress it, obviously that was too big for Tsuna. "Thank you very much for your kindness Reborn-senpai." And Tsuna flew of, flushing, and blushed even more when he felt the strong scent of coffee and cologne on the shirt.

* * *

It was cold, like any other day, but Tsuna didn't feel that much cold that winter night. He didn't know why but since a few weeks the nights did not feel as cold as before, maybe it was his impression or even imagination. But it was a fact, he felt warm, and it was a nice warm.

A few weeks had passed since Reborn-senpai had helped him out that afternoon on his way back home, he didn't have his jacket that day because there was a disaster at home with his school uniform. His younger brother, Lambo had accidently messed it up with paint and he only had one more shirt and pair of pants, so he was counting on his scarf and gloves to keep him warm, since he was missing his jacket.

But the unfortunate happened and they stained his shirt with coffee, which is a tricky stain to get out, and he hadn't anything else to wear, because he was already using his spare shirt since that morning, which meant he would have to go home like this. But Reborn-sempai helped him out and gave him a shirt.

OK, the shirt is big and OK, he was forced to change in public, but it was still nice of him.

After all his intuition was correct, Reborn-senpai wasn't that bad.

Even stranger is that he had not yet delivered the shirt to senpai and senpai hadn't been asking. Obviously he would give it back, but something came up…

' Accidentally ' one night he slept with that shirt, but he didn't expect to sleep that well. The shirt was warm, covered his hands in a comfortable way and still had a relaxing scent. He felt warm, a comfortable warmth, almost like the hug of a mother, but that's not the same ... But he didn't know how to describe it better than that.

So he began using that shirt to sleep every night, he looked like he was sleeping in the clouds, it was so good to sleep with that on.

"Smells good." Tsuna whispered, bringing a piece of cloth to his, nose smelling it.

But he blushed as soon as he realized what he was doing. It definitely wasn't right, he should deliver his shirt as soon as possible.

That's what he thought every night, but never really did it.

Until one day he tried to smell the scent of the shirt again and nothing came.

At that moment he felt he should deliver his shirt.

* * *

Reborn watched angrily over the snow falling outside from the window, he had everything to calm down, silence, a book and coffee, but anyway, not even that was calming him down, he was simply angry. He didn't know why.

Everybody in the room was quiet, they didn't want to suffer the wrath of Reborn and end up being thrown out the window, but there was a person who was never really afraid of a pissed off Reborn, actually that was the person whom most of the time tried to calm him down and figure out what was happening. This person was none other than Luce.

"Reborn, why are you so upset?" Asked Luce coming closer to him with a smile on her face. Reborn snorted, he just couldn't stay mad at Luce, they knew each other forever, get upset with her was impossible, but he is not obliged to answer.

"Stop acting like a child and tell me what's up Reborn." Luce ordered this time pouting childishly, she was very curious and Reborn was acting as a mute person.

"I KNOW IT!" Luce said out of nowhere, everyone in the room looked at her and she had a mischievous smile on her face, which means that it wasn't a good thing. "You're thinking about Tsuna ~" she said humming.

Of nowhere Reborn seemed to have reacted to the name, looking angrily at Luce, he didn't even know why he was angry but he felt that for the first time in his life the urge to throw Luce through the window. They all looked surprised to Reborn, he was never menacing with Luce as he was with everyone else.

Reborn opened the window and sent an angry look to Luce. "You're lucky that there is snow today, it can support your fall." Said ominously. Luce looked surprised for a moment and then started with a low giggle, putting one hand in front of her mouth.

"Reborn, you really don't know do you?" Asked Luce looking amused, reborn simply grimaced in distaste, he hated to be in that situation.

"I didn't realize what?" Asked with irritation in his voice but still trying to calm down before he did something he would regret.

"You like Tsuna ~" Luce gave an amused smile seeing Reborn's reaction, when this one was to deny she interrupts. "Don't even try to deny it, it is very obvious. You're always watching him, you go talk to him sometimes and you've already protected him from bullies. Besides you lose your cool when you don't see him for long periods of time. He calms you more than the actual coffee that you love so. " Luce ends with a smile, looking at the amazed face ofReborn.

* * *

Reborn refused to accept.

It could only be the imagination of the others.

He wasn't in love with Dame-Tsuna.

OK, he admitted that he and Dame-Tsuna get well along, but it was not a big deal, really. Tsuna wasn't coming to him for protection from bullies, he wouldn't go to Tsuna just to spend time together. The thing that held them together was their liking for coffee, nothing more nothing less.

Dame-Tsuna, just had tastes so exquisite as his to know that coffee is one of the 7 Wonders of the world. Besides talking with the Dame was not bad at all, despites he refrains himself a lot while they spoke.

"Reborn-senpai." A voice he quickly identified called out for him, Reborn killed himself mentally for being able to identify who it was so quickly. "Thank you very much for letting me borrow your shirt senpai. You don't have to worry about washing it. " Said Tsuna while bending and giving the shirt, he wouldn't look at the face of Reborn for nothing on this world.

"Took you a little Dame-Tsuna." Grunted Reborn as he accepted the shirt, his fingers slightly brushed Tsuna's making the brunette shudder a little from the cold contact cold on his skin. "What have you been doing with it?" Reborn asked ironically, not really waiting for an answer.

Out of nowhere, Tsuna lifts his flushed cheeks looking Reborn in the eyes for mere seconds, blushing even more he fled out of the scene with his hands on his face.

Reborn is standing in the same place watching Tsuna's figure running away, processing the information of what had just happened. He looked at the shirt and then into the hallway where Tsuna ran away, looked back at the shirt and then hallway and so on.

He sighs out of frustration wondering what the hell the dame had done with his shirt, he just hoped that it wasn't something nasty.

When Reborn was going to put the shirt in his bag, it's sweet smell took him aback. He brought the shirt to his nose and sniffed, it had a sweet scent, like Strawberry cake and the still strong scent of espresso.

A nice scent that calmed him down in a moment.

He cursed himself, because that was Tsuna's scent and he liked it.

* * *

Tsuna had great skills in the kitchen, and that was his area, the only place that he didn't allow it to be demoted or even to have fights in was his kitchen. Well, let's just say that during that day's cooking lesson, the teacher, who was the only one who liked Tsuna, asked him to give that lesson since his daughter was very sick and he had to stay home to take care of her. Tsuna obviously accepted.

But he wasn't going to take the usual bad behavior while he was ruling. The whole class was screaming, on their phones and running through the kitchen. Tsuna took a deep breath before he did something he might regret later on.

The only problem is that it didn't work. He took a knife and stuck it deep into the plank of wood, everyone looked at Tsuna because of the noise of what he did and when they noticed that had been made by a knife, they soon became quiet and went back to their stalls.

"Just to let you know, I do not accept this kind of behavior in my kitchen, I can be in charge today, but we're going to learn something, even if it's learning how to cut vegetables." Tsuna warned smiling, but you could see a black aura smiling around him.

"Like I would obe-" the student's reply was cut short when a knife flew up to the wooden plank in front of said student and stuck itself there.

"Do you have anything to say?" Asked Tsuna with a twitchig eye and still smiling.

The boy shook his head.

At that moment, Reborn entered the classroom as if nothing had happened and saw everyone working, that was weird, never once had he seen everyone quietly working on that class. Reborn used to go in there around that hour for coffee, it was free and the professor let him. But when Reborn noticed who was the 'teacher' he was admired.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called him.

Tsuna soon left that serious look and came back to normal, Reborn noticed that some students heaved a sigh of relief. "Reborn-senpai!" he exclaimed admired turning away his red face.

Tsuna blushed, Reborn-senpai had seen like that, it was so embarrassing. Soon Tsuna went under the stall, hiding his red face with his hands, and only came back form under the stall when he heard the sound of the door closing.

He gets up and goes back to the previous serious look, but on the inside he was very embarrassed.

But the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the room was soothing.

* * *

Tsuna had run away from the crowd and went to the roof, although it was completely freezing outside, it was better than being in the middle of so many people. The worst is that he forgot his coffee and there was nothing else to warm him up.

He stood there looking at the gray sky covered with clouds and the white snow falling, he liked to see the snow falling, but out in the cold was not the best thing, he felt he was going to freeze. But anything is better than everyone crowding around him.

He sighed, forming a small cloud of hot steam, showing really how cold it was there, he wanted his coffee…

"What are you doing here?" Asked a hoarse and slightly shadowy voice, Tsuna looked back and saw Reborn drinking coffee, Tsuna almost feel like asking to drink a little but he felt it would be better not to. So he ends blushing when he notices Reborn staring at him. "Where's your coffee?"

Tsuna sighs depressed. "Too much people." Is his simple answer, responding the two questions at once. "It's cold ..." Tsuna whispers to himself while rubbing his arms, trying to get warm.

Out of nowhere a coat is placed over his shoulders, he looks up and notices that Reborn next to him, without his jacket, drinking his coffee, Reborn lurks around the corner of his eye to Tsuna and when their eyes lock, Tsuna diverts his face in another direction.

Dame-Tsuna hides his face on Reborn's jacket and smells that scent he hadn't felt since he handed Reborn's back, it really was a good scent. He blushes over thinking something like that. Then he straightens the coat over his shoulders and snuggles better under it.

"Thank you Reborn-senpai." Tsuna thanks quietly, hiding slightly his face under the coat.

Reborn looks at Tsuna, but he really can't say anything because he turns out to be hypnotized by the beauty of Tsuna at that moment. Snow falls gently over him and he looked surprised at it, a bright smile on his face and slightly rosy cheeks because of the cold along with a cloud of steam escaping his lips. He's just beautiful.

Tsuna looks at Reborn after he didn't say a word for awhile, until he notices Reborn is staring intensely at him. For some reason Tsuna was unable to divert his face, perhaps it is because the snow reflected on those black eyes full of emotion, or the way the corner of his lips were slightly turned up or even his self-assertive stance.

They don't know how, but their bodies began to get closer very slowly without rush, until they were both face to face and their breaths mingled.

Reborn looked at the attractive slightly purple, thin lips, and Tsuna looked at the lips of Reborn with anxiety. Reborn was approaching and Tsuna closed his eyes, every so slow and soft that any one of the tow could easily back away if they wanted to, but neither pulled away.

Their noses rubbed softly and lips collided. It started with a simple touch of lips, none of them moved away as if just enjoying the slight touch, Reborn soon felt the urge to gently move his lips and was expecting Tsuna to return it, soon after Tsuna awkwardly tried to mimic the other's movements.

Calm was the first ingredient of that kiss, soon followed by unknown sensations that may be affection, love and maybe the coffee flavor. Reborn placed one arm around Tsuna's waist, bringing their bodies closer on a gentle embrace, and brought the other hand to Tsuna's face caressing him kindly. Tsuna now more confident took his hands to Reborn's shirt collar, grabbing it with shaky hands, and stayed on his toes to have more contact.

Reborn almost smiled in the middle of the kiss that was still too innocent for him, but still perfect.

They split up to catch their breath and Reborn gave a chaste kiss on Tsuna's lips, soft and long. So innocent and pure he surprised himself, but he liked, he had enjoyed the warmth of Tsuna around him, the smell from his shaky hands, his lips…

When the kiss stopped both looked in the eyes of the other without really knowing what to say, Tsuna just blushed but was unable to look away from Reborn's black eyes, this time he was able to place a name on the emotion dancing inside that eyes, it was love.

Perhaps for the first time in Reborn's life, his feelings were quite clear, on Tsuna's side, although still confused, he liked what he was feeling.

Feeling a little bit brave, Tsuna puts his arms around Reborn's neck and strokes the black hair of his, Reborn said nothing and let the brunette do whatever he wants with his hair, anyway he liked to feel Tsuna's hands fiddling with his hair.

He liked it even more when Tsuna passed his hand on his face fondly, making him smile and blush at the same time.

Until a little while ago, he refused to accept his feelings, but at that moment he couldn't say that he was against it, because he'd be lying.

* * *

Reborn was walking to school on a strange good mood, or maybe it wasn't that strange. He just knew something good was going to happen, his instinct told him that he should walk to school and maybe a little later than usual.

His instinct has never been so right in his life. He saw Tsuna walking to school, he wasn't exactly late so he could walk without rushing to much, and that meeting could be useful in the future.

They didn't have anything official because after that kiss and some caress nothing more happened, until the end of the day they just exchanged looks. But today was a new day and it certainly wouldn't go to waste.

Reborn arrived behind Tsuna quietly, when he was close enough he hugged his waist and kissed him on the head, on his soft and fragrant hair.

"Re-Reborn-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed upon realizing that it definitely was Reborn to have those acts of intimacy in the middle of the street.

"Of course it's me, you were expecting someone else?" Reborn asked playfully on a low voice while burying his face in the brown hair that despite being quite spiky was strangely soft.

"No Reborn-senpai." He answered on a low voice due to his shame. "I thought you'd want to pretend nothing happened, that's all." Said Tsuna almost discouraged.

Reborn turned Tsuna around on a fluid move, making them come face to face with each other, what made Tsuna let out a little 'HIEE' in surprise, but he was soon silenced by a pair of lips. Warm and soft lips that had kissed him numerous times the other day.

"You thought wrong then." Said Reborn while talking near the lips of Tsuna making them look pretty kissable.

Tsuna was on his toes and gave Reborn a pretty fast and discreet kiss, turning his face right away, trying to cover his shame, Reborn found it quite lovely, but what he found even more lovely was that for a moment, Tsuna seemed surprised and licked his own lips stating with astonishment. "Tastes like coffee..."

Reborn said nothing, simply observing him, ready to tease.

Tsuna begins to walk, but stops, taking off his gloves and reaching for Reborn. "Shall we go?" Asked quite flushed.

Reborn nods with an amused smile and accepts the hand entwining the icy fingers on his owns.

* * *

"That's odd, they really became closer to each other suddenly." Colonello commented out of nowhere breaking the silence of the room.

"Who are you talking about?" Skull asked taking his eyes off his manga.

"Dame-Tsuna and Reborn you idiot!" Lal screamed not being able to put up with how oblivious Skull was.

"I've heard rumors that they were dating." Viper said while counting his money.

All with the exception of Luce looked surprised.

"I don't believe, Reborn, one of the most intelligent person in school, who can't stand idiots, is going out with Dame-Tsuna, who is good at nothing." Verde commented admired.

"I really wasn't expecting this." Fon says sighing. "After all, his history of girlfriends, have always been women with a strong personality or with a body to make the best top model jealous. It is unlikely of him to be with someone so innocent. " Everyone in the room instinctively agreed with the head.

But Luce starts laughing lightly, watching the snow fall and watching two people arriving hand-in-hand, both carrying a cup of coffee on the other hand.

"What can I say..." Luce started saying as if she was talking to herself. "... I think coffee brought them together. " She finished laughing lightly and looking with affection to the view outside the window.

Again everyone in the room agreed instinctively

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaossu~
> 
> I've written this fanfic a while ago and I could finally publish this here! Actually... It's the first fanfiction I publish in here ^^"
> 
> For that reason I hope you guys like it! The lovely person who translated this fanfic to english was Maryh_Me! I love her!
> 
> Ah! I make them drink lots of coffee. This is not healthy. Do not do this at home kids.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
